ENCYCLOPEDIA
by daelogic
Summary: "Daehyun sedikit mengangkat buku tebal itu hingga sejajar dengan kepalanya. Junhong mendekat. Tapi itu halaman kosong, hanya halaman pembatas antarbab." BAP / DAELO COUPLE / DAEHYUN X ZELO


**Tittle : Encyclopedia**

**Rating : T**

**Length : shortfic**

**Cast : Choi Junhong (Zelo), Jung Daehyun (Daehyun), DAELO Couple**

**Summary : ****_ "Daehyun sedikit mengangkat buku tebal hingga sejajar dengan kepalanya. Junhong mendekat. Tapi itu halaman kosong, hanya halaman pembatas antarbab."_**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], hancur, alur ga jelas...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAEHYUN-ZELO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAELO COUPLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daehyun membolak-balikkan buku yang dipegangnya. Mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang menarik yang mungkin bisa ia dapatkan dari sana. Sebuah kegiatan yang bisa membunuh waktu dan menjauhkannya dari kata bosan. Tapi nihil. Perpustakaan yang luas ini terlalu menyiksanya. Demi semua keheningan dan ilmu pengetahuan yang berada disana, ia bersumpah ia tak akan mau lagi mengambil keputusan yang salah untuk menunggu kekasihnya di sana.

"Dia lama sekali."

Daehyun mendengus kesal merutuki dirinya. Ia menutup buku ensiklopedia yang semenjak tadi ia bolak-balikkan halamannya. Diletakkan kedua tangannya disana, lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya. Daehyun berusaha tidur. Berharap ketika membuka mata nanti, sang kekasih sudah berada di depannya.

"Jung..."

Suara itu mengalun pelan di telinga Daehyun. Ia angkat kepalanya yang sedikit berat. Ia sudah akan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya kalau saja suara itu tidak membangunkannya.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai Junhong-ah?"

Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya. Segera mungkin ia ingin membunuh rasa kantuk yang sudah menghampirinya tadi. Yang ia tunggu kini tengah menatapnya penuh khawatir.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu lama."

Daehyun tersenyum. Balasan permintaan maaf dari sang kekasih.

"Kalaupun harus menunggu seharian, aku rela."

"Jangan bohong."

Daehyun mengluarkan tawanya. Junhong hanya menarik nafas dalam sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan Daehyun, lalu melirik kearah meja di depannya. Alis Junhong terangkat. Itu buku ensiklopedia.

"Jung, kau membacanya?"

"Hanya melihat."

"Itu buku favoritku."

Junhong tersenyum dan membuka bacaan tebal itu. Mengabaikan Daehyun yang kini tengah meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia melirik ke arah Junhong yang asyik membaca ensiklopedia itu. Lalu tangan kanannya terulur mengambil sang buku.

"Sebetulnya aku tertarik dengan buku tebal dan besar semacam ini."

Junhong terbelalak. Bukankah ini berita bagus? Ia tahu benar siapa Jung Daehyun. Ia tak pernah menyentuh buku diktat pelajarannya, apalagi buku tebal semacam ini.

"Kenapa Junhong-ah?"

"Kau...menyukai ensiklopedia? Buku tebal?"

Junhong masih tak percaya. Daehyun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku itu. Membuka halaman demi halaman.

"Aku mulai berpikir, banyak ilmu yang aku dapat dari sini."

Daehyun masih membaca deretan informasi dari sana. Sesekali tersenyum dan melirik ke arah Junhong.

"Ah...ini menarik sekali."

Daehyun memekik. Terlihat sangat antusias dengan sebuah objek yang tertangkap matanya. Junhong yang duduk di depannya, merasa penasaran tengah menggelayuti otaknya. Dia berdiri dan beranjak menduduki kursi di samping Daehyun.

"Aku mau lihat."

Junhong memposisikan kepalanya. Mencoba melihat apa yang tengah dibaca Daehyun. Tapi sosok disampingnya itu menghalanginya melihat.

"Kau yakin?"

Daehyun menoleh. Tersenyum pada Junhong yang masih dihinggapi rasa penasaran.

"Cepatlah, Jung."

"Jangan menyesal Junhong."

Junhong mengernyitkan dahinya. Memandang Daehyun intens. Tak tahu maksud dari kata-kata Daehyun,

"Kemarilah."

Daehyun sedikit mengangkat buku tebal hingga sejajar dengan kepalanya. Junhong mendekat. Tapi itu halaman kosong, hanya halaman pembatas antarbab.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Jung."

Daehyun mengulum senyuman lalu memegang buku itu dengan tangan kirinya. Sedikit berat memang tapi itu cukup mudah baginya. Tangan kanannya meraih dagu Junhong agar mereka berhadapan. Lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat dibibir Junhong. Junhong hanya diam. Terkejut.

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku menyukai buku tebal ini."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Daehyun. Ia kembali menurunkan buku itu ke meja. Menutupnya sejenak. Lalu meraihnya sambil menggandeng tangan Junhong.

"Ayo pulang Junhong-ah. Aku rasa aku ingin meminjam buku ini dan melanjutkan membacanya dirumah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lama tak publish cerita..tengah malem nongol idenya pas ngantug pula...**

**Seharusnya saya minta maaf pd dosen, karena seharusnya saya membuat peta, bukan membuat cerita macam begini...**

**As usual...read if u want...riview if u want..bash if u want...**

**Lets Love!**


End file.
